


Childish

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confrontation, Kaito has a crush, M/M, Pranks, Shy, Silly, kaito is childish, saguru is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito has been pranking Hakuba, a lot. Hakuba decides to confront the magician.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 105





	Childish

Saguru growled, completely fed up with Kaito's antics. The overly hyper magician had been pranking him non stop throughout the last two months. Every day he sported a new hair colour, and none of them were very flattering for his image. Couldn't the stupid magician pick a normal colour for once?! Heck, he'd even settle for a nice baby blue if he had to. It would have at least been a lot better than the ugly puke greens, neon pinks or rainbow styles. He shivered at the memory of the rainbow style, that one had been the worst. Today, he was neon orange with muddy brown stripes. This pranking needed to stop, his hair was going to be dead in no time at this rate.

The magician had also taken to stealing random items from him before returning them at random times. He now never knew what he actually had on him, especially when Kaito decided to slip in the occasional goo. Sticking one's hands into their own pockets only to be shocked by unexpected slime.

He didn't really understand why Kaito had suddenly decided to bombard him with so many pranks. He'd stopped accusing him of being Kaitou Kid months ago! So why in the bloody hell was he being targeted?! It seemed like he was better off when he and Kaito hadn't yet come to an understanding of sorts. Why had things become like this after their truce of sorts?! He didn't really understand. But he was going to get to the bottom of it, things couldn't stay like how they were.

His golden gaze narrowed at the Kuroba house, who knew what would happen to him if he were to step foot in there? A small shiver passed through him at the thought before he shook away those thought. He had to do this, if only to end whatever was happening. His only solace was that he knew that he wouldn't be physically injured. Mentally? Well that was another thing entirely.

He steeled himself as he walked up to the magician's door, giving it a few steady knocks before waiting. He heard muffled footsteps approaching before the door swung open to reveal a light blue pyjama clad Kaito. His hair was more unruly than usual, indicating that he'd just woken up.

"Hakuba?!" Kaito gaped, having not expected the blond to visit him "What are you doing here?" He inquired, closing the door a few inches to hide behind it a bit. If he'd known it was Saguru, he would have gotten dressed first.

The blond raised a brow at the magician's docile actions "We need to have a serious talk Kuroba" He stated, forcing the door open some more before slipping inside. If he was to confront Kaito, he'd rather not have a potential audience. Kaito always got more mischievous when others were watching.

"Hey!" Kaito huffed, stumbling back. He wasn't strong enough to stop the older from entering his home.

Saguru removed his shoes "My apologies Kuroba, but what I have to say can't wait another day"

A small scowl crossed over the magician's face as he took a defensive stance "You do know that you're trespassing right?"

"I do, but that I also don't care" Gold sharpened as he took a few steps towards the younger "We are going to settle whatever stupid problem you have with me"

Kaito backed up into the wall, maybe he shouldn't have been standing parallel with the door. It had already knocked him back a bit. He blinked "Problem? I don't have a problem with you" He squeaked, he actually liked Saguru's company.

The blond rolled his eyes "Of course you do!" He waved his hand in exasperation towards his own hair "You're always messing with me nowadays!" He growled, taking another step.

Kaito gulped. Oh that, had he really been that bad? "I just thought it would be fun" He gave a small, nervous smile. Maybe he should tone it down a bit.

Gold narrowed at the sudden nervousness of the other, he didn't really understand why Kaito would be nervous of him. He leaned in closer to get a better look, blinking when the magician gave a little flinch "Are you scared of me Kuroba?" He inquired, a little shocked at the possibility. Surely Saguru had more reasons to fear Kaito than the other way around.

Indigos widened. He could never fear Saguru, the blond would never try to harm him "Of course not!"

Saguru gave him an appraising look before leaning closer "Then why do you seem so nervous when I get close to you?" He breathed.

The brunette shivered slightly, he could feel the warmth of the other's breath "I-" He trailed off, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Why did Saguru have to be so close to him?! From this close the funny look of his hair didn't take away anything from Saguru's attractiveness. He needed to widen the distance between them! He did so without really thinking it through, he shoved him.

Taken aback by the sudden action, the blond hit the wall "Kuroba?!" Saguru yelled in shock. Why had the magician acted violently?!

"I'm sorry!" Kaito gasped, swiftly kneeling down at the fallen detective's side, face flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to do that. Saguru had just been too close.

"Why in the bloody hell did you shove me?" The blond huffed, blinking in surprise at the other's expression.

"I didn't think" Kaito glanced away "You were just kinda too close to me..."

The blond was silent for a few moments before gaping in comprehension. A small chuckle escaped from his lips. He almost couldn't believe it "I know that you're Kid" He smirked "But did you really have to act like a child?" He teased.

"What are you even talking about?" The magician asked, thoroughly confused.

Saguru shook his head, a small smile on his lips "For someone so smart" He leaned in, giving Kaito a quick peck on the cheek "I like you too" He breathed.

Kaito's face went beet red as he spluttered a bit "Bastard" He replied, a small pout on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A requested prompt from wattpad~ Finally decided to put it here~


End file.
